


缘份 – yuanfen

by beenummy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IchiRuki Month, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenummy/pseuds/beenummy
Summary: "but, when she slept or when she was alone, when the children were quiet, her mind spread round him like the sea. he was always present." – jeanette winterson, lighthousekeepingthere is comfort where the sun lays his bed; there is love where the moon shines her light.IR Month - day iv: crossing blades, crossing hearts
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	缘份 – yuanfen

when thoughts are free from worry and the perils of an untold future are lulled with afternoon naps, warmer months and sun-filled seasons are what people think of! 

rukia is puffed cheek and laughable – and ichigo sighs incredulously at the sounds of another squabble that he was sure to win (his heart lied – for he had already lost to the sight of her many years ago). 

she claims that if he is the sun then she is the moon – flawed and forever changing like the bidding of the tides and the months gone by. warmth is what all hearts seek, when comfort is low and bones are lazy and crave. where there is sun, there is life – and _this fool_ of a man – what he had done is given her the very essence of what it meant to live without considering anyone else with a burning noose in his hand. 

he bites and responds with memories of a girl coiled in a pink scarf with the lights of an ice rink brightening her eyes on a chilled air night. where he fulfilled her dreams and caught her in his arms as sparks of colour lit up the night sky and promised of a tomorrow that would never come. 

for what was the purpose of the sun, if it did not provide it’s light to his only reason of being – the moon? selfless and kind, she lit pathways for the damned and patched their wounds with lessons of the heart and a place of respite in her lap. the rainfall that had subsided had washed away the tar from his heart and allowed him to begin healing a wound that had never closed.

shoulders settle in defeat, two hands rise to hold her world within her palms. in the sun, she sees their battles, haunting blood splatter that left broken constellations on his skin and lost comrades haunt his eyes. a foot gently taps his knee, commanding to lower until she is able to trace her fingers up his cheeks and through his hair. 

their swords have since eclipsed and sheathed – perhaps for a time until they can bicker about their count of wrinkles; but the memories remain and recovery, perilous. 

in growing comfort, they reminisce the beginning of their selfish indulgences of subtle experiments and laughable excuses — too tired from kido training or food comas that willed them not to move a muscle or an inch. silence concluded that they found solace between their fingertips; sleep lawed their hearts never be without one another again. 

rukia – once turned on her side, fingers tracing freckled constellations on his left arm – asked ichigo how he measured time, now that the sirens of war had stopped blaring. his answer came out in childlike innocence, heart on his sleeve. 

ichigo – once shifted within the small frame of the arms that held him, lips planting a kiss upon collarbones – asked rukia how she stopped her mind from thinking about the horrors they had seen. her answer came in the form of a mother’s love, lips to his forehead. 

it was once foretold by a shopkeeper with horrible taste in hats that souls could speak through crossed swords. indeed, there were conversations that could be held within the eyes and punctuation through breath – but souls needed to touch; to be present; to be whole to be understood. 

their answer to each other mimicked each other like crossed hearts, telepathic and ridiculous. 

— “ _you’re here, aren’t you?_ ”  



End file.
